The present disclosure relates generally to information handling system (IHSs), and more particularly to stackable switch IHSs with enhanced cooling.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Some IHSs such as, for example, switches and other networking devices known in the art, include a variety of heat producing components that generate heat during the operation of the switch. As switches connect to more serves, storage systems, and/or other IHSs known in the art in order to route data between those IHSs, the components of the switch consume more power and generate more heat in order to perform the operations of the switch, and the need to dissipate that heat grows. Conventional methods for dissipating heat in a switch involve including additional and/or higher powered fans and increasing the size of the switch chassis to allow for more airflow through the chassis. However, such conventional solutions can increase the size and cost of the switch, increase the noise produced by the switch during operation, and provide a number of other negative consequences known in the art.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide an improved switch cooling system.